


Family Ties

by Rebelrewriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter
Summary: Connor visits Hank again after a long time.
Kudos: 18





	Family Ties

"Hello Hank. It's been a long time. I've been thinking... You remember that time on the bridge? After the fiasco at the Eden Club? You were drinking and pointed a gun at my head. You asked me, 'What would happen if I pull this trigger? Nothing? Oblivion? Android heaven?' I said, 'I doubt there's a heaven for androids." I still believe that. If there's a heaven it the same one for humans and androids. And I... I want to believe that. That one day when my body becomes worn beyond repair I'll get to see you again. You'll make some smart joke and I might even get to meet your son, Cole. It might be illogical...but I'd like to believe that somewhere you're happy and with Cole and I'll see you there one day. I miss you."

Connor gets up, dusts himself off, and leaves two flowers on his grave; a fresh red rose and a blue silk one.

On his way out he runs into Markus whose visiting Carl's grave.

"Hello, Markus. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Connor. I'm just visiting my dad. You?"

Connor pauses before saying, "I am too."


End file.
